Halo: Trust or Betray: Galaxy edition
by Starart132
Summary: The game of Trust and Betray Galaxy edition begin. The contestants must play the game and cumulated life points to 8 to escape the Purgatory. For that, they must work together or betray each other's. The game could have been normal, already dangerous, but normal, until some of them died one by one outside of the game. How many will survive? Read it to find out.
1. Week 0 Day 0 part 1

Ac: Here's the beginning. I hope you like it and review about it.

* * *

**Week 0 Day 0 part 1: A hard awakening.**

It was a small room. The room contain a few objects and a few images. Those things aren't important right now.

*DING DING!*

A very loud sound came in the room and resonated from a speaker.

"Hum..."

Something made a sound and started moving. One of the objects moved. It was a table with a sheet on it. It moved as if something alive was under it. Then, a foot came out of the sheet. The foot contain 2 big toes covered by strange brown shoes. It moved for a few seconds before stooping. The sheet moved more slowly as if something under it is breeding.

"...WAKE UP SLEEPING LIZARD!" Screamed a voice.

"Hum...Argh...What?!" Shouted the voice under the sheet.

"It is time for...THE GAME!" Screamed the voice cheerfully.

"A...game?" Asked the voice. "I have no time for this! I'm about to become a soldier."

He moved his sheet. Under it, a Sangheili revealed himself.

He is 8,2 ft. tall. His jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. His skin is silver gray over all of his body on his reptilian body. He has pink eyes which are sharp and seems like piercing the souls. His body is muscular and a little thin. He wears a blue T-shirt with a pink heart written I love Jiralhanae. He wears a red pants. The pant really sticks on his skin and his butt can be seen easily. On his wrist, he had a black watch with the number **2 life points** on it.

"Sorry...But no can do." Said the voice.

He looked around and he noticed that he wasn't in his room. He tried to move, but he felt his bones to be painful.

"Wore! Where am I?" Shouted the Sangheili. He then looked at himself. "Why am I wearing those clothes?! I don't love them..."

"Those are the clothes putted for the game. It's your uniform." Said the voice. "Yeah. All of you notice it."

"..." The Sangheili noticed that the voice wasn't a covenant at all. It was artificial and mechanic. He also noticed that he wasn't alone. "Humans capture me...Wait...They know our home planet?" He shouted. "I.A. Which human ship am I?"

"Sorry...But you are not in a human ship...You are in the game base." Said the voice. "Where you might die? Hihihihihi."

"GRRR!" The Sangheili grunted. "Lis-"

"Enough time lost. Time to begin the game." Said the voice.

"L-" He was cut again.

"Welcome to this game...I hope you will like play in: SURVIVE, TRUST OR BETRAY: GALAXY EDITION!" Screamed the voice. "I am your host. Call me Administrator. I am in charge to make sure the game goes the right way."

"Shut u-" The Sangheili was cut once more.

"Now it is-"

"I SAID SHUP UP!" Screamed the Sangheili.

"If you want to die. I'll say nothing and your flesh and bones will crack." Replied the voice.

"...Fine!" Shouted the Sangheili crossing his arms. He hatred that voice already.

"You will soon start the first game putted for you. This game asked you to escape the room you are in. To escape, you'll have to search around for tips and find the object that will let you escape this room. Be sure to look everywhere if you want to live." Said the voice. "Any questions?"

"No." He said.

"I have one from another contestant...Yes...There is a time limit...You have 15 minutes to escape...Failed...And you will be executed." Said the voice.

"I'm not the only one in this mess...That is good." Said the Sangheili. He closed his eyes for a second. He was glad not to be the only one.

"Are you ready for the game? Alright...3...2...1...GO!" Shouted the voice.

**15 minutes before...termination.**

"Dammit...I have to start now!" Said the Sangheili.

He stood up and he started searching around for anything that might help him. He looked at the images and he stopped at them. He putted his hands behind him and started thinking. Those images were drawing made by hands of Sangheili. One of them stand up compared to the others and there was something that bugged the Sangheili. The drawing was similar to an Ink wash painting made by humans. He looked at it and he saw a Sangheili pointing his fingers behind him where he wasn't looking.

"That doesn't make sense in our art...We wouldn't do that. No Sangheili will do that when he seems to focus on the danger in front of him...Wait...Maybe it is a tip!" Said the Sangheili.

He stopped putting his hands behind him and followed the direction pointed by the finger. He looked at it until he found a small safe chest.

"Wait...That is...A strange thing...Must be a chest, but...It's is not a Sangheili one." He said.

If he knew, it was a human safe made of black color. Around it were numbers putted in Sangheili scripture so it could be read by him. He looked at it and he knew he couldn't do anything about it right now.

"Alright...I have to remember this chest." He said.

He took it and putted on the table where he was sleeping before the game started.

**13 minutes before...termination.**

"Dammit!" Shouted the Sangheili. He started to felt his two hearts beating faster and he looked around faster. "I must find what's in that chest."

He looked around once more. The table wasn't an option. He looked at the painting and he took some of them down and looked around it but he found nothing. The paintings were useless to him now. He continued looking in the small room.

**11 minutes before...termination.**

"No...I don't want to die without a fight...I will never be able to start the great journey this way!" Said the Sangheili.

He continued searching and he had a little trouble focusing on what he should do. He stopped and he breathed slowly. He calmed himself and he saw the last object he had overlook.

It was a staff made of hard wood. He took it and looked at it. He remembered it. It was a weapon he used during his training to enhance his fighting ability. He was one of the best in his group. He wanted to become a strong warrior and bring honor to his clan and his kind. When he finished training, he was having his last night on Sanghelios before starting to become a recruit to fight against the accursed humans. He then shook his head.

**9 minutes before...termination.**

"Well...Look at that. We already have one of the contestants that already escaped the room. I'll show it to all of you. You will be surprise by the one who escape...He is smarter than you for now." Said the I.A. voice.

The Sangheili moved at the direction of the screen and it showed something getting out of the room. He then saw it and he gasped surprise and insulted.

"An...AN...AN UNGGOY OUTSMART ME! A SANGHEILI! HE ESCAPED FIRST! HOW?! HOW?!" Screamed the Sangheili infuriated by it.

He felt on the ground and he smashed it a few times.

**8 minutes before...termination.**

"Enough wasting time." Said the Sangheili.

He looked at the staff and he saw that it was cracked at the middle. His instinct told him to break it and he did it. He hit it on his first knee and the staff broke with a loud crack.

A paper felt from the broken staff on the ground and he picked up. He opened it and he saw three numbers.

"Seven left...21 right and...35 left...That must be the password." Said the Sangheili with hope.

He moved at the chest and he tried to touch the numbers. Nothing happened. He looked at the middle and he noticed that the silver part seemed...Not attach to the black part. He putted his two fingers and his two thumbs on it and he rolled it to the left.

"Seven...left...21 right and 35 left." Said the Sangheili rolling it.

The chest opened and he saw a remote inside of it. He took it and he looked at the red switch. He knew it was the only thing to do and he pressed it.

***CLANG!*** The loud sound was made over the Sangheili.

He looked up and he saw an exit opening. The exit was on the roof of the room. More to the left than he thought hearing it. He assembled his strength and he jumped. He missed it and he realised that he couldn't jump high enough.

He looked at the table and the chest on it and moved it under the exit. He then moved the chest right under the exit on the table. He climbed on the table and then on the chest.

"Freedom...Here I am." Said the Sangheili.

He then raised his arms and he climbed on the roof and he looked outside. He looked around and he saw that he was in a bigger room...Way much bigger room. He looked around and it was only silver gray in the room. He then looked down and he saw three more living being in there that freed from their room like him. One of them was the Unggoy he saw, the second one was a Kig-Yar who looked at the Unggoy in a way that insulted them. He saw the last one and he saw it was a human.

"A human...Why aren't they attacking him?" Asked the Sangheili. He was surprised, but he smiled after one second.

He jumped down of the room he was on and he walked at their direction. The three were talking between them and the human wasn't looking at him. He cracked his fingers and he glared at the human.

_This is going to be my first human kill. _He thought about it. He was about to challenge the human into a duel.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first part of day 0. I hope you like it.

Day 0 is an introducing part of the story. Their some time remaining in the counter, but the rest will appear on the next part.

Week 0 Day 0 part 2: The contestants.

Yes. I know our knock is Right-Left-Right.


	2. Week 0 Day 0 part 2

AC: Here's the second part of the story.

"A human...Why aren't they attacking him?" Asked the Sangheili. He was surprised, but he smiled after one second.

He jumped down of the room he was on and he walked at their direction. The three were talking between them and the human wasn't looking at him. He cracked his fingers and he glared at the human.

This is going to be my first human kill. He thought about it. He was about to challenge the human into a duel.

* * *

**Week 0 Day 0 part 2: The contestants**

When he started to get close, he heard them talking.

"I still don't understand how you could escape this hard puzzle first Unggoy!" Shouted the Kig-Yar.

"I just got lucky." Replied the Unggoy.

"Maybe it's dumb luck." Said the human. "It happens a few times." It was a feminine voice. She looked at the Unggoy. "I have some doubt about my own claim."

The Unggoy started to hate to be the center of attention of the Kig-Yar. The human was just giving her thought, but she was more focus on the situation. The Unggoy saw the Sangheili and he knew he had to create a distraction.

"A Sangheili was captured too!" He squeaked with his voice.

The two others looked at the Sangheili. He wasn't trying to be in stealth since he wanted to duel the human, but the human was a she.

"Yeah. A superior Sangheili who...Love Jiralhanae." Said the Kig-Yar with a mocking smile.

"I don't like them!" Shouted the Sangheili. "How can you talk to this human casually! She is an enemy of the covenant!"

"I can't kill her...Forbidden it seems." Said the Kig-Yar.

"That's unimportant right now." Said the human. "Look around and tell me if it matters. We are in a game zone right?"

The Sangheili looked around and he saw she was right...In a way. Everything around them was but a gray wall. The room was big and the three doors where big and made of an unknown metal. One of them was bigger than the other one. On the big door, it was painted in red blood: « The victors shall be liberated. » It was written in ten languages. Seven of them were for one Covenant while one was written in human English. The two last one were unknown.

The two other doors were written in the same way different thing.

The big blue door was written: « Participant room ». He didn't know what it was, but he guessed it was a room made for them.

The last door, yellow, was written: « Game room ». That one, the Sangheili didn't like it.

"...What is this place? Who put us in?" Asked the Sangheili quietly.

"I don't know." Said the human.

"Why are we even with you?! I should kill you right now!" Shouted the Sangheili walking closer.

The Unggoy moved in his way.

"What if it's a nono?" Asked the Unggoy scared. "What if the crazy one might do bad thing?"

The Sangheili wondered what he meant.

"Before we tried to kill each other's...We should know more of this game." Said the human without any fear. "In a game, there is rules. If we break one...It might be dangerous."

"That's why no one really tried anything. Especially when she jumped over us." Said the Kig-Yar.

"Anyway, I think we should present ourselves. I'm Julie." Said the human.

The Sangheili didn't care, she was the only human.

She is a woman of 5,9 ft. tall. She has African skin. Her skin is dark brown, but her lips are pale brown. She has brown eyes. Her hairs are long and black, attached with a red ribbon on her back. She has a white flower on her left ear. She wears very light clothes on her body and much of her skin is revealed. She wears a blue tissue covering her chest and boobs and also a blue short skirt.

The Sangheili saw the revealing clothes and he saw her breast. He said nothing and he looked at the human. He looked in her eyes.

"I do not care for your name. I'll kill you if I could human." Said the Sangheili.

"You think you are so much better that you don't want to know who she is?" Asked the Kig-Yar. "I do the same thing with Sangheili. It's not important to know your kind name. You're all stupid."

The Sangheili looked at the Kig-Yar and he grunted!

"Do not disrespect me Kig-Yar!" Shouted the Sangheili.

"You have such a sensible ego Sangheili." Said the Kig-Yar.

"Call me by my name! Gal'Vadamee!" Shouted the Sangheili.

The Kig-Yar laughed without hesitation.

"Please! You don't deserve the title! You are Gal'Vadam only." Said the Kig-Yar. "Also, I'm Sal! A female. Listen to me, if you don't call me by my name." She walked closer to the Sangheili and stopped by an inch. "I'll beat you up!"

Gal'Vadam pushed her away from him.

"You have too much gut...Sal." Said Gal'Vadam.

Even so, he backed away and looked at her deeply.

She is 6,1 ft. tall. Her legs are sinewy and muscular, and are reverse-jointed in a similar fashion to birds. She has sharp claws on both hands and feet. Her jaws are lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth. She has calloused plates at the forearms and the rear of the head. The color of her skin is light brown on all of her body. She wears a long blue skirt and a golden and thin shirt showing her skin under it.

"What is your name grunt?" Asked Julie to the Unggoy.

"I'm an Unggoy." He corrected the human. "My name is Badad."

He is 4,6ft. tall. He walks on his 2 feet and with the aid of their oversized forearms. His body is armored with a hard exoskeleton. His mouth has a set of small, pointed teeth. He has orange bubble eyes. He has purple skin covering his body. He wears a black jacket adapted to his size with a black pant. He also wears on his head a human baseball cap also black. On his face, he has a mask attached to a tank of methane on his back. The tank is very light compare to what his kind usually wears so he stood taller on his legs.

The Sangheili knew he wouldn't care about him at all. He was an Unggoy, but he knew he had to watch this little one. He managed to escape the trap first.

"We are only four for now." Said Sal calmer now. She looked at the big door. "I guess we are ten. If...we could trust this door and my guess."

"Also...We have someone else out." Said Babad. He raised his arm and pointed at the place they came from.

They turned around and they saw another one coming out of the roof.

It was an alien covered with feather. It jumped from the roof and joined them. It looked at them and then at the human.

"No fight!" Shouted Babad.

That one looked at them and said nothing.

"A Kig-Yar. I'm Him Sol." Said the new one with her female voice.

"You're a T'vaoans." Said Sal.

Him Sol is similar to Sal but she has her difference. She is much builder and muscular than Sal. She has black feather covering most of her body except her head. She wears a red shirt with a golden skirt. She is 6,5 ft. tall.

"It's strange to see all of us in the same room without fighting her. I don't really care anyway. So...Anything you have guessed already?" Asked Him Sol.

Sal explained everything they talked about with the Sangheili. He didn't really listened to them and he watched the place they came from. It was small room where they were isolated from each other's. He looked at it and he only saw eight rooms. It was strange, he looked at the big door and he saw ten languages.

"A Sangheili is here! ARGH!" Screamed a voice.

The heard a loud sound and they all looked at the one who screamed. It was a barbaric scream.

It was a Jiralhanae who jumped near them. He ran at the direction of the Sangheili, but the Unggoy shouted at the brute.

"NO BATTLE!" Screamed the Unggoy.

The Jiralhanae suddenly grunted in pain.

"Argh..." He felt on the ground and putted his hand around his wrist.

"It's the watch." Said Julie.

"Guess the Unggoy was right about the nono." Said Sal.

The Jiralhanae stopped grunting in pain when he let of his wrist. He shouted a primal insult and he stood up. He was pacified for now.

"What is that thing?!" Shouted the Jiralhanae.

The others looked at each other's. They all raised gave their own: « I don't know ».

"We don't know...We are only trying guessing." Said Sal. "That was before you screamed."

The Jiralhanae was furious to be stopped by the watch.

"Argh! What is going on here? Answer me!" Shouted the Jiralhanae.

"Who are you first?! You can't order around Jiralhanae." Said Gal'Vadam.

"...Deus." Said the Jiralhanae before grunting furiously and tried to get the watch out of his wrist.

He is 9,2ft tall. He has black scales skin under his brown and shaggy fur. His fur is large and hides his muscular body under it and made him bigger than he already is. His beard is darker compare to his fur. He has red and sharp eyes. He has partial ape morphology. He wears a black jacket with a few golden lines on it like performers in a circus. He also wears a white pant. On his head, he has a black top hat.

He hated the clothes like most of them. When he stopped fighting against the watch the other presented themselves, even if they knew two more will come.

"You're pretty smart if you manage to escape that fast." Commented the Sangheili with a mocking grin. He hated their kind.

"Here's a story. It's called the Sangheili in the wall!" Shouted Deus walking at his direction.

"That will not work." Said Sal. "The watch will surely stop you again."

"Fighting is useless...For now." Said Gal'Vadam.

Deus looked at them and he knew they were right. He grunted strongly before crossing his arms.

"Fine! But I hate this situation. Why would anyone put us with a human and a Sangheili?" He asked.

"An alien who isn't a covenant or a human." Said Julie. "Maybe with something not working in his brain; putting us in here for a game...Sound like someone who's gone nuts."

"Nuts?" Asked Babad.

The others didn't understand well.

"It means crazy." Said Julie.

"I think the next one has come." Said Him Sol.

They looked at it and they saw him jumped down and walking at their direction. He was a San 'Shyuum. He joined them and he looked at the human.

"Why is there a human? A human who's still alive." Said the San 'Shyuum calmly with eyes glaring at Julie.

"Because I tried to kill her and I was stopped by the watch." Said Sal. "We cannot kill each other's."

"...Fine." Said the San 'Shyuum and went silent.

"What is your name?" Asked Julie. She clearly felt his immense hate against her, but she remained calm. "Unless you want to be call the Prophet all the time or...Whatever your species name is."

"...I'm a San 'Shyuum. The name is Hal'Racum. Try to give me a nickname and you'll regret it."

He is 7ft. tall. He has a gray-pink skin over all of his body. He has a very thin and frail body for his young age but he is still very agile and powerful. Looks is deceiving with him He has skin lobe on the 2 side of his head of the same color. He has a long neck and a big head. He has silver crystal eyes. He wears a blue shirts and also a blue pants with red, white and blue feather on it. On his head, he has a Kepi: a French military hat with a flat, circular top and visor.

"As you said." Replied Julie.

The two then stopped looking at each other's and there were another major tension. Gal'Vadam and Deus, the Sangheili and Sal and Hal'Racum against Julie were the tensions there. It was the perfect recipe for an explosion.

The Sangheili looked at the last room that hadn't been open and he looked at it. He tried to ignore the two others glaring at him.

"-I'm sorry for the inconvenient. The last contestant just woke up from his long nap. It would have been bad for the audience to see someone already dead. So...He just started the game...You will have to wait for a while.-" Said a voice.

"That I.A." Grunted Gal'Vadam.

"Guess you hate him too." Said Deus.

"Who doesn't hate it?" Asked Sal.

No one raised their hand.

"First thing we share in common." Said Sal.

They all said nothing and waited for the last one to come out. They were wondering who it will be while glaring at those they hate. The Sangheili looked at the Unggoy and he saw that he was looking around and thought about the situation. He wondered what was in the mind of the Unggoy. He was sure there was more in this little Unggoy. Maybe he was overthinking it and the Unggoy tried to be smart after his little dumb luck as the human said.

Gal'Vadam saw the last one opening and they all looked at it. It jumped down.

"The last contestant." Said Him Sol.

It walked at their direction and they were all careful about him.

"Who are you?" Asked Deus cracking his fist.

"..." It said nothing while looking at them. "...Hum...M. Just M." It said with a male voice. "I don't really...Remember the rest."

They all looked at M with suspicion. They had a legitimate reason.

M wears a silver armor covering all of his body with a helmet covering his face. The armor has a few black lines on the articulation sections. The silver armor has a crimson cape on the back. The cape is attacked to a coat covering the armor. He has shining red lines for eyes that showed his emotion. With the armor, he is 9,2 ft. tall.

"Playing the memory lost game?" Asked Julie. "Or are you honest?" She was the less suspicious about him, the Covernant were more the direct threat for her while the covenant saw him as a threat.

"-Everyone is up and ready! It took 23 minutes, because the last one was still sleepy. Now...It is time! To show you the rules of the game! You need to know everything or-" Said the voice of the A.I.

The contestants are all wary about their current situation.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the second part of day 0.

Next part: The game rule.


End file.
